Otou-chan no Hentai
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: Punya anak rupawan, pintar, lucu, dan suka berbagi, siapa yang tidak bahagia? Tentu rasanya sangat luar biasa bukan? Tetapi lain lagi ceritanya saat sang anak bertambah umurnya. Inilah kesulitan para ibu muda saat buah hatinya mulai belajar berbicara ditambah memiliki suami yang cukup mesum dan suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan/SasuSakura/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/ShikaTema/T


**Otou-chan no Hentai**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
>Humor and Family<br>Warning  
>OOC, AU, Typos, Garing, and many others.<br>T+**

**Humor? Romance ?  
>(Nilai sendiri)<strong>

**Summary**

**Punya anak rupawan, pintar, lucu, dan suka berbagi, siapa yang tidak bahagia? Tentu rasanya sangat luar biasa bukan? Tetapi lain lagi ceritanya saat sang anak bertambah umurnya. Inilah kesulitan para ibu muda saat buah hatinya mulai belajar berbicara ditambah memiliki suami yang cukup mesum dan suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan/SasuSakura/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/ShikaTema/T+**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura Uchiha menatap halaman rindang dari dalam jendela, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri diam menyambut mentari yang sudah mulai terlihat walau terlihat sedikit mengantuk.<p>

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya.

"Ngghh …"

Suara lenguhan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat wanita cantik berbalut gaun selutut berwarna pink itu menoleh cepat. Emelard indahnya terlihat begitu berbinar mendapati seorang makhluk kecil menggeliat di dalam boks bayi.

"Ini dia!" ucap Sakura girang dan langsung melesat menuju tempat itu. Telapak tangannya menggenggam pinggiran boks dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang sekarang sudah menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Onyx itu terbuka perlahan, melihat seorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tangan yang sama mungilnya itu mengusap matanya lalu kembali menguap lebar.

"Asiik anak ibu sudah banguun!" pekiknya senang. "Ohayou Sarada-chaan!" lanjutnya menyapa dengan riang.

Makhluk yang dipanggil Sarada itu langsung tertawa gembira khas anak kecil dan bertepuk tangan dengan cepat walau terlihat kaku.

Sakura tertawa gemas melihat makhluk mungilnya, lalu mengangkat dan mencium gemas pipi putrinya itu. Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke telah memiliki buah hati hasil dari pernikahan mereka. Setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan yang tak pasti, tetapi berakhir dengan sangat bahagia seperti impian masa kecilnya.

"Uhhmm … anak kaa-chan bau," canda Sakura.

Sarada tertawa, "Bau!" ulangnya dengan suara cempreng.

Tawa ibu muda itu semakin keras, "Iya, bau sayang. Jadi ayo mandi? Man-di." Kata Sakura mencoba mengajarkan anaknya kosa kata baru.

Iris yang mirip dengan suaminya itu berkedip-kedip polos, "Man—di?" tanyanya cepat sedikit belepotan tetapi tak mengurangi aksi tepuk tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Mandi." Ulangnya.

Segera wanita itu melesat kearah kamar mandi membawa balita mungilnya yang sudah berusia tujuh bulan.

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berparas luar biasa tampan sedikit menggeram melihat pemuda pirang jabrik dihadapannya. Ia sudah menunggu <strong>tiga<strong> menit disini tetapi lelaki—yang disebut Hokage itu malah santai sekali memeriksa surat yang dibawanya sembari meminum ocha hangat yang terlihat menggepul.

Onyx itu menatap tajam, "Cepatlah dobe, kau membuang waktuku."

"Sabar dulu dattebayo! Memangnya ini kau pikir ini mudah," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Shappire itu berotasi, "Ya ya yang lagi kangen anak istri."

Onyx Sasuke menyipit, "Cukup tutup mulut dan cepat kerjakan tugasmu," ucapnya sadis.

"Cih! Kuberi misi sebulan tau rasa kau teme!" ancam Naruto kesal dengan ucapan kurangajar dari sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu membuang muka, "Hn."

Naruto tersenyum menang, lalu menaruh surat balasan dari Suna yang dibawa oleh sahabatnya itu, "Yosh! Kau boleh pulang dattebayo!"

"Hn." Tanpa pamit Sasuke langsung melesat pergi lewat jendela dan melompati atap bangunan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Shinnobi macam apa itu dattebayo!—

_**Tok … Tok … Tok**_

"MASUK!" teriak pemuda itu geram.

_**Kriieett …**_

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit takut mendengar bentakan dari luar pintu, berbeda jauh dengan seorang balita laki-laki digendongannya yang malah tertawa nyaring terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"Eh Hinata-chan? Loh Boruto-chan?! Huuaa tou-chan merindukan kalian berdua dattebayo!"

Setidaknya berterimakasihlah kepada Hinata, Uchiha. Berkat dirinyalah Naruto langsung lupa ingin memberikanmu misi selama setahun di luar desa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap lekat bangunan di depannya. Ini adalah rumahnya dulu di kawasan Uchiha. Yang awalnya terasa dingin kini menjadi hangat. Tentu saja karena kehadiran dua orang baru di dalamnya. Satu yang telah ia ubah marganya dan satu lagi makhluk mungil yang terlahir di dunia tujuh bulan lalu.<p>

Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada.

Hatinya tak menampik perkataan Naruto, karena jujur saja dalam hatinya ia begitu merindukan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu. Maka dengan langkah perlahan namun mantap, kedua kaki kokoh itu berjalan memasuki area miliknya

**_.Otou-chan no Hentai._**

"Chan! Ndi ndi!"

"Iya Sarada-chan. Mandi enakkan?"

"Nak! … en…nak!"

Suara tawa dan celotehan nyaring terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura dan Sarada saat ini berada di dalam bathtub dengan air dan busa yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ah!" ibu muda itu tersentak kala mengingat berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskan mereka untuk mandi, Sakura segera mengangkat makhluk mungilnya, membungkus dengan handuk, lalu membawanya keluar.

_**Kriieett …**_

"Loh Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap seorang lelaki yang baru memasuki kamar mereka.

Sasuke menatap ibu dan anak yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi itu. Matanya melirik dua makhluk yang masing-masing berbalut selembar handuk. Yang dewasa menatapnya dengan merona—mungkin malu dan yang kecil masih asik berceloteh mungkin tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sarada yang awalnya tidak mengetahui kedatangan ayahnya masih sibuk berceloteh seperti kata; 'mandi', 'enak', kaa-chan', 'tou-chan', dan 'chan-chan'.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat aksi lucu putri mungilnya, "Hn."

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke, Sarada yang awalnya menghadap pintu kamar mandi—karena digendong Sakura menghadap belakang—langsung menoleh ke depan. Onyx kecil itu berbinar melihat ayahnya dan langsung tertawa memperlihatkan giginya sembari bertepuk tangan keras.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sarada, "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Sarada menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan cepat, kembali mencoba menggumamkan kata yang bisa ditangkapnya, "Ma? Kari? Ma … kari …"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan kecil buah hatinya, "Anak pintar," lalu mengecup pipi putrinya dan berganti ke istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun baru menyelesaikan misi ya? Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mandi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sarada yang mendengar kata 'mandi' langsung berlonjak gembira dan kembali menggumamkan kata mandi yang berantakan. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat meminta gendong kepada Sasuke.

"Ndi!" pekik si kecil itu.

Sakura terkejut lalu mencoba menurunkan tangan Sarada, "Loh? Kan tadi Sarada-chan sudah mandi. Otou-chan mandi cuma sebentar kok sayang, sama kaa-chan saja ya."

Sarada menggeleng, kembali merengek meminta gendong.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya."

Kini Sakura yang menggeleng, "Tidak bisa," putusnya. "Sarada-chan bisa masuk angin."

Tidak mendapat keinginannya, makhluk kecil itu kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca siap memuntahkan air sucinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya melihat ke Sarada.

"Ah! Lihat sayang! Ada buruung! Ayo panggil burungnya!" Sakura langsung mengajak Sarada ke jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah pohon yang batangnya terdapat banyak burung kecil yang menyanyi.

Cara itu berhasil, Sarada berhenti merengek dan melupakan keinginannya, lalu kembali membeo dengan kosa kata baru; 'burung', 'panggil', dan suara burung yang di ucapkan ibunya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang bercanda menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan Sarada agar mau memegang burung yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari jangkauannya dan putri mungilnya tengah tertawa dan terus saja membeo tak jelas.

Mungkin bila Sasuke diposisi Sakura, pemuda itu sudah mati kutu karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

'_Tangisan adalah hal yang sulit di redakan,'_ pikirnya. Yah itu benar, apalagi untuk urusan wanita dan anak kecil, seringkali membuatnya frustasi.

Kerlingan Sakura kearahnya membuat Sasuke tersadar, ia harus mandi, begitulah kira-kira. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit terlewati, Sasuke sudah merasa segar dengan keadaannya. Tubuh kekar itu merasa sedikit lebih nyaman karena rasa dingin dari air yang membasuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Onyxnya mengedar, tidak melihat siapapun di dalam kamar. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menuju lemari mencari pakaian ganti.

Suara tawa Sakura dan celotehan Sarada terdengar dari arah dapur, Sasuke tersenyum kembali begitu melihat interaksi itu. Istrinya sedang terpingkal dan menggoda si kecil yang sedang duduk di atas kursi khusus yang di letakkan di kursi biasa.

Sakura menoleh kearahnya, "Ah Sasuke-kun sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn." Lalu duduk di kursi dan menyantap hidangan yang telah disiapkan Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya, istrinya dengan sigap langsung mencuci piringnya.

Selesai mencuci piring ibu muda itu kembali duduk dan menatap putri mungilnya yang semakin hari semakin lucu saja, "Kau tidak ada misi lagi kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah," Sakura melotot mendengarnya. Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sarada yang asik bermain dengan tombol aneh di kursinya, "Tetapi jika ada, mungkin akan ku tolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang langsung ditiru Sarada. Wanita itu langsung menoleh menatap anaknya yang menatapnya balik dengan polos, "Ihh anak kaa-chan pintaar!" pekiknya gemas. Sarada tertawa kembali menirukan kata 'pintar'.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian berdua." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan dan melihat rona tipis di pipi suaminya, "Sasuke-kun malu!"

"Lu!" jerit Sarada kembali tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Sakura tertawa melihatnya dan Sasuke terpana sedikit gemas.

Ah bahagianya wanita itu, memiliki suami yang tampan dan kuat, juga seorang putri mungil yang sangat cantik dan pintar.

"Ayo kita ke halaman Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Kun? Hn? Hn hn hn!" pekik Sarada selama perjalanan dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Sakura menggerutu, "Jangan sampai Sarada-chan mengikuti gaya berbicara tidak jelasmu itu Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

Sakura yang mulai mengikuti kembali cara bicara Sasuke membuat Sakura gemas, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Kun?" Sarada berkedip dua kali.

* * *

><p>Setibanya dibawah pohon belakang dihalaman rumah, tiba-tiba Sarada berhenti tertawa dan tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai kancing atas Sakura. Ibu muda itu mengerti anaknya sedang lapar walau tidak lama sebelumnya putri mungilnya itu sudah memakan sesuatu.<p>

Sakura melepas kancing bajunya, "Aaa~ kaa-chan mengerti." Lalu mengangkat Sarada kepangkuannya, makhluk mungil itu kembali bertepuk tangan seolah mendapat hadiah yang besar.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu ingin membuang tatapannya kearah lain, tetapi biarlah mencuri pandang sedikit. Toh itu tubuh istrinya. Maka ia nikmati saja interaksi ibu dan anak yang terlihat sangat memukau di sampingnya.

Sarada kecil menghisap dengan rakus membuat Sakura tertawa, "Pelan-pelan saja sayang minumnya."

Sarada tidak membalas ucapan Sakura karena asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, tangan kirinya meremas gaun biru ibunya sedangkan tangan kanan menyentuh dagu, rahang, dan apapun yang bisa dijangkau. Kaki kanannya yang kecil itu bergerak kaku menendang-nendang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri seraya tersenyum manis, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri istrinya dan merangkul pinggang ramping itu dengan tangan kanan, "Terimakasih telah menungguku dan memberi begitu banyak kebahagiaan." Kata lelaki itu dengan senyum yang begitu tulus. Telunjuk kirinya mengarah ke tangan kanan Sarada dan langsung digenggam erat.

Sakura menangis bahagia, ia selalu merasa sensitive bila membahas masalah ini, sebagai balasannya wanita itu mengecup balik pipi kanan Sasuke, "Terimakasih juga untuk tidak mengecewakanku yang telah menunggumu selama ini."

Setelah merasa kenyang, Sarada melepaskan hisapannya, matanya menatap polos Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengaitkan kancingnya, "Sudah selesai minumnya?"

Onyx junior itu menatap emelard ibunya, "Num?" kembali membeo.

"Iya sayang. Mi-num." ajar Sakura.

Sarada berkedip dan beberapa kali mengucap kata minum yang terdengar aneh, lalu setelah sedikit bosan, onyx itu menatap ayahnya, mencoba membanggakan dirinya yang sudah bisa berkata banyak.

"To-chan! Num!" celoteh Sarada sombong dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Hn. Minum," ulangnya seraya mengangguk

Tangan kecil itu kembali menarik-naik gaun ibunya, mengatakan kata 'minum' berkali-kali membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura memegang kancingnya, "Sarada-chan mau minum?"

"Ma—u?" ulangnya.

Tatapan si kecil itu beralih ke Sasuke,"To-chan! Mu num?"

Sakura tersentak, "Eh?!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau menawari tou-chan, hm?" tanyanya seraya mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya sayang dan dibalas dengan tawa nyaring dan pelototan Sakura.

Sarada kembali mengulang kalimat ambigunya, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat dan Sakura gelagapan harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil putrinya, "Tidak perlu kau tawari, tou-chan berencana meminumnya malam ini."

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura tidak percaya.

Dan Sarada hanya tertawa lepas yang terdengar begitu nyaring tanpa tau maksud dari kalimat ayahnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Aduh apaan lagi fic ini?! Judulnya juga kayaknya nggak nyambungnya*misek*

Pelis jangan ngehajar Yuuki ya? *Ngelirik fic sebelumnya*

Ini sama aja aslinya kayak kemarin, Cuma bedanya ulah anak" pasangan di summary wkwkwk

Gimana?

Mengarah banget ke M ya?

Feelnya gimana? Kayaknya garing banget deh lucunya Sarada

Yosh biarkan saja*dihajar*

Semoga fic kali ini tidak menyecewakan!

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
